Soul Eater Oneshot Trash Bin
by SoulEaterIsLIFE
Summary: READ ME! I contain many one-shot of the Soul Eater Gang! READ ME AND YOU GET A COOKIE!
1. Pet

Hello people of the world! Heres a SoMa Fanfic for ya!

Disclaimer: No, I dont own Soul Eater *cries in emo corner*

**Pet**

Soul Eater Evans was now disgusted, totally annoyed. Why may you ask? Well...

"Oh Soul isn't he so cute!"

Soul took a another glance at the squrming ball of fur in Maka's arms. Yeah...thats why. He turned back to Maka.

"Maka, we don't need _another_ pet. Blair is enough."

The meister frowned at this.

"But Soul! Blair isn't there half the time, and-"

"No"

"But what if I D-"

"I said no,flatty"

"**MAKA-CHOP!**"

The weapon clutched his head in pain. Not wanting to risk another Maka-Chop, he decided to agree to keep..._it_."Fine, just keep that THING away from my room." Maka's lips turned into a smile and went to the front of the pet shop to pay for there new 'pet'...AFTER handing it to Soul. Soul looked down to the black puppy in his hands, who seemed to be pawing the soul logo on his yellow and black jacket. Soul narrowed his eyes and brought the puppy closer to his face.

"Listen you, If you even think about stealing any more of_** MY **_Maka's time than you should be, then consider yourself dead dog me-"

"Soul, what are you doing"

"Nothing"

FIRST ONE-SHOT EVER! so yeah...TADA!

This is gonna be one of those one-shot collection UP! try and send me a request! There are gonna be ALOT of SoMa here with some other parings as well.

So...yeah...

Who ever does press this button: Will get a soul cookie

Who ever does _not_ press this button: Will get shot by Death The Kid

\ /


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: ...If I did,There would be ALOT more SOMA...and kissing...and other stuff...

Lost

Maka walked down Death City's streets, her weapon by her side. The two were going to meet their friends to play a rematch of a basketball game that they had played earlier. What happend last time was agreed to never be metioned again,not with all the damage fees they had to pay...and court fees.

"Hey Soul, what road do we take now"

The weapon stopped."What?"

Judging by the way Maka looked at him,Soul took a good look . They were lost."Damn, I knew we should of taken the bike." He mutterd under his breath, so Maka coulden't hear him. The sythe turned back to Maka, his crimsion eyes locking with her green ones, a good combination. He shrugged."I don't know"

Knowing nothing else to do they kept walking forward

Soul's POV

This is my chance! This is my chance is be the real cool guy I am and tell her!  
I might not get another chance like this!

Normal POV

Soul sneeked another glance at Maka

"Maka..."

The girl stopped in her tracks

"What is it Soul"

"I need to tell you something"

"And that would be?"

"Maka..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Maka, I Lo-"

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Only one subject was going through Soul's mind at that moment: How to kill a certian blue haired ninja.

Black*Star stood on a near by lamp post while Tsubaki stood aside,smiliing shyly.

"YAHOOO! Well, well, well, look who decides to ditch their best friends and go on a romantic stroll!"

The white haired boy face seemed to get red at this, eather with anger or something else. Maka, who also had a red face, took it to be from anger. She was wrong.

"We got worried when you didn't show up, so we went looking for you" Tsubaki said soflty

Black*Star took out a cellphone, a blue one with a yellow star on it." The great me will call Kid and the girls to tell them that we found you...AND TO BRAG ABOUT HOW GREAT I WAS AT LOOKING FOR YOU!" Black*Star jumped down from the lamp post and began to dial Kid's spoke again" Oh, I will show you the way back to the court, follow me please." The long haired weapon turned to walk in the opisite direction.

Maka turned to look at her partner, wonder written all over her face." What were you going to tell me Soul?"

Soul turned back to _his_ replied with a grin, showing off razor sharp teeth

"Nothing,Tiny tits"

Before she could hit him, Soul placed his mouth on hers

GAH *dies* Its 1:03...AM... on a Monday...

I think i made Soul a little bit too occ, but everyone else seemed fine to me.

UGH


	3. Teddy Bear?

Remember on my Dare fanfic that Crona was dared to be in the amusment Park for a whole day? THIS IS IT! also Ragnarok ( how the hell do I spell his name? ) was dared to be nice to Crona this whole time. Since i don't really know what gender Crona is, and the fact that I too nice to call Crona 'It'( most of the time Iam nice...not so much ) I will be trying to aviod everything that needs me to put 'he' or 'she' okay?

Disclaimer: If I did...would i be here now?

Teddy Bear?

A pink haired meister walked down a concrete road, trying to recall what had happend earlier that day:

_" Come on Crona! It will be fun!" A certian meister with pigtails yelled over the phone."just because I can't make it doesen't mean you can't go". Crona sighed, not knowing what to say at the moment."B-b-but it will be my first time going out on my own...""So!you will have Ragarnork there to keep you company!" Crona cringed. " HEY! just because this new girl at DWMA, Life, I think it was her name, dared me to be nice to this wimp mean i really have to do it ." Ragnarok began to shout as be expoloded himself from his meister's back."Too bad, Crona is your meister, your supposed to protec-" "Shut up flatty! I'll do it already!" While Ragnarok and Maka had a war over the phone, Crona began feeling very Crona heard something no one should of heard:Soul's voice in the background."Oi,Maka, hurry up and get in bed with me. Its not cool making a cool guy like me wait"After that, with a quick goodbye to Maka, Crona and Ragarnork were headed for the amusment park._

Crona sighed,again, and was trying to ingnore Ragnarok rants."Crona! Iam talking to yo-...uh...Hey Crona, lets go tell that guy off by beating him at his own game!"Ragnarok was trying to be nice to the meister. he really was, Crona could tell. He just wasn't doing a very good looked to the left. There, a shabby looking man-no,teen- was looking out into the crowd of people, one hand on the counter the other tossing a ball up and down, a sinister grin on his face that went well with the cigar in his mouth.

The teen seemed to spot Crona, and his grin got wider" Hey You! " his voice cut through Crona's stared at the guy, who seemed uneffected at the sight of a black blob coming out of a pink haired kids back. " Why don't you try to win a toy, huh? Com' on, all you have to do is knock down those three pins and you win okay kiddo?"

Crona should of known better and slowly walked over to the a good thing Ragnarok was there, he had seen right through that bastards plan.

"Here,kid, gimme me a doller" Crona did so."Kay' pink hair, heres how ya' play: you got three balls, you knock down one pin, you get a small prize. You knock down two pins, you get a large prize. Now, if you hit three pins, you get a jumbo it pinkie?"

Crona nodded and took the first ball, it weighed like a ton to Crona.A crowd gatherd. The meister threw it. It didn't even go three ft.

Now number two

Missed

Number three?

Not even close

Crona's arm hurt. Those balls are heavy! The teen looked at Crona, than the crowd's pity face, then back to Crona." Tell ya what pinkie, I'll give ya' one more ball. For free~"The shagg handed The shy thing one more ball,then turned to face the crowd, as did them.

But in those two milo secs it took for him to turn, Ragnarok _snatched_ the ball out of his meister's hand and threw it at the the pins.

It was a direct hit

All pins were knocked down

Everyone's face had turned white, even Crona's

"Hey ! Give me that teddy bear!" As if in a trance,'' A.K.A the booth vendor, took a very large pink teddy bear with a big black bow off of the top shelf, and handed it to the blob.

Ragnarok grabbed the bear from the teen and shoved it in Crona's face."Here,take it!" Crona was stunned."uh...o-okay...thank you-" "Thank you very much!" " Ah, yes, t-thank you v-very much!" The crowd slowly sunk away, while the '' was still staring at the meister and weapon pair, as they walked away.

"So,whats you gonna name it Crona?" Ragnarok was succsesful at being nice this time.

Crona shared a faint smile

"Raggy"

GAG BARF VOMIT PUKE UPCHUCK GO I HATE THIS!

NO, I don't hate the pairing, but this fanfic is just...just...UGH

REVIEW & REQUEST

and you will get a soul cookie~

BTW

dear coolgirl: your fic is next :P

BYE BYE


	4. The Dare

BTW This is all just them talking

Disclaimer:(insert witty disclaimer here)

The Dare

"Soul, what are you doing?"

"Hm? I am texting Black*Star"

"About What?"

"Nothing"

"MAKAAA-"

"Dares"

"CH-what?"

"Dares,I Said Dares"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"What kind of Dares"

"Whats with all asking stuff and shit,Maka"

"Iam bored"

"You got a book or something?"

"Read them all"

"Oh,ok"

"Hm"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So, the Dares?"

"Huh? Oh yeah"

"What kind?"

"Well, we just started so we don't really-"

"Can I give you a dare?"

"...Sure..."

"Ummmmm I-"

"But then if i do my dare you have to do yours"

"Eh? I get a Dare?"

"Yeah, now whats mine?

"Oh,umm...I Dare you to spray paint on DWMA tomarrow"

"Done and done ,Tinytits"

"MAKA-CHOP"

Next Day

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Soul, did you really have to put 'WEAPONS RULE' on the side off the school"

"Yep"

"And only on one side too, Kids gonna have a fit..."

"So,who cares about Kid?"

"Well, I just thought-!"

"Maka..."

"Hm?"

"Your turn"

"Eh?"

" Your turn,Maka,the ?"

"Oh yeah"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kiss me"

"EH?"

"Its the Dare, kiss me..."

"But-"

"I did my dare, you do yours"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..._fine_..."

...

"Wow,I didn't think you do it"

"MAKAAAA-"

"SHIT"

"CHO-mmrfp! Soul?"

Eh...well... it turned out better than I thought it would be...and if you don't know what happend at the end it was when Soul kissed her again before Maka could Maka-Chop him.

GAH  
REVIEW AND YOU GET A SOUL COOKIE ~~~


	5. Mine

Yes,Yes I know i haven't updated this story for a while * runs from angry mob * But Iam back now! ENJOY! I COMMAND YOU!

Disclaimer: WHAT THE FU-

No Way

A white haired sythe tried to fidle with his tie before banging on his meister's door."Oi,Maka! I need help with-" He opened the door. Soul stared at the sight before him, that would haunt him in his dreams.

"No way"

"What was that, Soul?"

Maka turned around to looked at her weapon with worry eyes. She was wearing the most danm sexy dress EVER. It would make Black*Star get down on his knees and bow down for her, worshipping the very ground she walked on.

The dress was red, with a single black ribbion strap holding it up on her right shoulder. In the back, she had black lace weaved into the top half of the dress to make it looked like a corset, almost.

On the lower half, It had this VERY long slit in it, showing off her long smooth, creamy skin legs.

Soul wouldn't allow at all.

"No way" he repeated

"Why-" before she could finish he had cut he off.

"No way in hell"

Maka's eyes widened."Why not?" " 'Cause its not cool" "How is it not cool, ?" Maka mocked him.

Soul bit back harsher then he ment. " your not going to the party like that"

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want something that mine to get stolen!"

A/N

...

...

...

*Dies*


End file.
